tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rusted Reality
Log Title: Rusted Reality Characters: '' Deathsaurus, Starlock, Khamsin, Spike ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/12/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Deathsaurus and Starlock find a Turbofox in need of help, which leads them to face a grim reality. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Deathsaurus returns to Harmonex, perhaps to continue to show his support for the city. He's oddly bat-less today. Maybe he's without his supervisor. That maybe a good thing, as Starlock's out and about again doing work as normal, though the Kaiju is /very/ hard too miss because of his height, and she starts heading over. "Deathsaurus?" STarlock would call, she'd not seen him since that mess at Iacon, so the new look was something. Deathsaurus hears his name- or at least what most people call him and heads over. He gives Starlock a deep bow. "Good afternoon, Starlock. If you'd like you can call me Des. Its less formal and easier for most." he says. Starlock blinks, and nods. "Alright Des." She'd place her hands on her hip platting, looking up at him. "Been a while, Last I saw you, you were trying to help kill us in that H.A.K shield." She'd say dryly, her optics settling into a half-lidded look. "...The new frame is interesting." She'd cross her arms, her mood quickly shifting back to something more neutral as she looked him over. Deathsaurus folds his wings over himself. "Sorry about that. Business is business." he says. "But yes. You'll notice I'm not very difficult to kill. Thank you. I really like it a lot. It's much more responsive than my old. I had a wonderful few technicians working on it." "I think the words you're looking for are: Are very difficult to kill." Starlock would correct with a pointed finger. "..Yeah mentioned the guy with the handle 'underwood' on the internet chat was it?" She'd ask before looking outside the shield and then down and huffed. "Need some help in?" She'd ask. Deathsaurus shrugs "Yeah that's it. Underwood was one of them but it was really a whole team." he extends a clawed hand. "If you would please. Thank you." so many pleases and thank yous to an enemy. Starlock smiled and stepped out of the shield, and then placed her hand on his claw, helping him through the shield... Her own badge was missing from it's normal place, her personal star insignia in its place, but it was clearly still active, as the autobot frequency would work to help get Des in with his Decepticon one. "Was wondering when you'd return, since that whole.. blood oath thing." She'd chuckle. Deathsaurus pauses. "I gave my oath, Starlock." he says. "And I intend to keep it. I will help as best I can." he motions to where her insignia used to be. "Given up the Autobot thing?" he asks. "Naw, not yet, just... kinda enjoying not wearing it around here.." Starlock gave pause. "...It does feel like a weight has been removed though." She'd nod. "I'm glad to hear, you still plan to help though." She'd smile up at him. "..Found some neutral help in a bot named Khamsin..Think.. he'll definitely help push things forward, even if i'm a bit wry.." Deathsaurus nods "I understand that desire." he says , motioning to his own badge. "Mine, sadly, stays firmly in place." He says. "Ah, Khamsin. He's a good person. One of the few neutrals I've met that I can say is truly neutral." "Hmm I mean I get that feeling too, just... I don't know, I guess I'm just... cautious, ever since Pharma, who put on a kind face but was the scourge of the planet." Starlock huffed. "...Maybe I'm overthinking it though, and it's not wrong to gain something from the work you do." She'd say mostly too herself. She'd look out at the city. "...Starting to think I should stop waiting on Soundwave and Imager.. and start setting up buildings." She'd muse. "Show them I, and life, arent going to wait on their squabbles." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Waiting on someone to return kept our people stagnant for millions of years. How long did Elita One and Shockwave wait on Prime and Megatron? Four million years? Bah. Now, I'm not a technician by any means of the word, but I'm fairly strong. If you need labor I can provide that." he says. "Kindness cannot be judged by symbols. So many Autobots think that. I think they must train them that they are good and we are evil. Its not that easy." GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock chuckles. "Considering I'm a Mini-bot, strength is something I could definitely use help with, more a technician myself." She'd smile as she started walking along. "But you are right.. I can't.. really keep waiting." She'd muse as she looked around. "...You're not wrong, Kindness isn't something based on badge.. it's something learned." She'd explain "Good and evil are arbitrary concepts that people choose to believe in, but... I can say at least, I've seen pure evil.." Starlock would say as she started making for a older building that looked like a single floor building. Deathsaurus pauses. "I'm trying to learn not to hit things to get what I want myself." he says, heading over. "It's not easy and Im not quite sure if it gains respect. Its different though." GAME: Starlock FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Hey you're trying, what matters." Starlock smiled as she moved towards the building. "Old habits are hard to break, but you recognize it as wrong, and want to improve and stop so.. I dunno, garners my respect." She'd nod. She'd approach the building door and start fiddling with the door, puffing her cheek.. locked, she was going need to fiddle with it, after all, places around here were long abandoned. Deathsaurus chuckles. "You can thank Underwood for that too. Hes helping me mature as a Cybertronian not a space pirate." he says bowing his head. "Thank you. I do not want to be a second.." he pauses as he hears something scurry around. "Hold on." he heads to one of the abandoned buildings a moment and pauses. He looks up with a smile and whispers "Starlock come over here. I want you to see this." GAME: Starlock FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Never met the bat.. always been an enigment presence to me, because I've always had to fix the fuel lines he'd destroy on others." Starlock would explain, before she raises a ridge as he goes elsewhere, her headphone finials twitching upward as she waited, failing to undo the lock as she did, and puffed her cheek in irritation, she'd then hear Des, and push herself up, and moved to join where he was, looking around, dropping her tone. "What did you find?" Deathsaurus murmurs. "He's a great person, one of my best friends since I came here." he keeps his voice a whisper. "Look." The large Destron is eye to eye with a very small young Turbofox, looking up from the debris, curious about the newcomer to it's home. Deathsaurus moves his hand slowly. "No fast movements it'll run." he holds his hand still letting the creature take a tentative sniff. "Do you have any goodies or anything?" Starlock raises a ridge at that, but she says nothing... Though on coming over her audial finials twitch upward as she looks at the Turbofox, just how long had this guy been stuck in here?! She doesn't say anything and glances to Des, before slowly, getting out some of her own energon goodie snacks she kept hidden in her subspace, before slowly moving her hand to pass a few over too him. "Wonder how long they've been in here." She'd whisper. There's signs that the turbo fox isn't alone. The debris seems to be formed into a makeshift hut, with a small bowl. Someone's been feeding the turbo fox, but they're not there right now. The turob fox sniffs Starlock's hand before coming over to take the snack from her , swishing its tail a bit. Des murmurs. "Who knows? Maybe we're not the only ones who are trying to live here." Starlock would jerk her head lightly to the small shelter and bowl, to indicate Des wasn't wrong. "Wonder who's living here... Not seen anyone else around but whom come in and out of the shield." She'd murmur, letting it eat from her hand, she smiles softly. "Hey there lil' guy.. when was the last your friend was here?" She'd ask softly, wondering when the last time it had been fed. The turbo fox seems friendly, but it is starving. It eats the goodies like it hasn't eaten in a while and nuzzles Starlock's hand affectionately. It seems more wary of the giant Deathsaurus but likes Starlock. The turbo fox doesn't answer of course. Its a turbo fox. But it does pad at the ground a bit, near a discolored piece of metal. "Mmm been a while, what I thought." She'd murmur, moving over to fill the bowl, sure it's not the best, but it's something for now. She'd gently pet the poor Fox gently. "Don't worry.. we'll get you outta here lil' guy." She'd huff, watching it, before raising a ridge, looking at the metal, and came over to sit beside it and carefully put her hand down onto the metal, testing to see how strong it was, before knocking a knuckle on it, listing for if there was some sort of emptiness under it, completely unaware of what Des maybe doing in the background. Deathsaurus is watching her interact with the fox. Hes large and frightening, so he doesn't want to disturb her and the little fox. The fox seems happy to have people around, looking up at Starlock expectantly. There is no response from the knocking. Starlock raises a ridge. "Does this come up?" She'd mumble attempting to find a way for her to get her talons under it, or some other form of tool. "Or you know, I could be crazy and making something of nothing." She'd say with a roll of her optics to herself. There does seem to be a false floor, but the hinges have been rested shut. Whatever used it for a stash hasn't been here in years, or maybe centuries. GAME: Starlock FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock squints, and attempts to get those bort talons of hers under the door to try and pull it back... Ooonly it fails and she slips and goes tumbling back into some of the rubble and lets out a yelp! Yep.. that went as well as she expected, and lets out a string of muttered pained curses. "...Yep.. ow.. it's stuck." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus comes over. "Let me try." he says. He pulls on it with all his strength and the hinges actually snap in his hand. "Well that's one way." there is a smell of old energon and a lot of rust under the panel and some makeshift stairs leading into pitch blackness. Starlock would come over once it was clear and looked down at the pitch black hallway, and covered her nose, cringing, her battlemask sliding into place, in a bit to block the smell, she'd knit her ridges, and glanced to Des. "What you wanna bet there's a dead body down there?" She'd ask seriuselly, as she flicked on her four chassis lights. Deathsaurus nods "At least one I'm sure. That's not a good smell." he says, moving down and turning up his biolights. "Hey. Anyone in there?" The area seems to be an old storage area. There are a lot of old shelves with rusted out energon storage containers and old datapads strewn apart. Several of the shelves have fallen over and one of them has a cybertronian trapped under it. The cybertronian seems old, very old and only about five feet tall,and is not very well constructed. The mech or femme- its hard to tell through the rust is mostly dark gray and a light blue in color (they haven't grayed all the way yet) is pinned under one of the shelves and probably has been for a very long time. A rusted shard of shelving has impaled them, and there's old, mostly dried energon surrounding them. The cybertronian lifts it's head and hisses weakly at Starlock and Des, muttering something in a very very old Cybertronian dialogue. As it speaks, it coughs energon, just on this side of death. "Yeah, that's the pretty strong smell of death.." Starlock comments as she makes her way down. Starlock raises a brow as she continues, there is a lot of rust down there, waay too much rust.. She'd put a hand up to Des, having a veeeery uneasy feeling about this... "Don't.. touch anything, could be cosmic rust or something." She'd mutter, they had waaay to many rust diseases then she could count, all being very bad. She'd carefully make her way over to what she the 'corpse', chassis lights falling on it.. Waait, their not totally grayed out... That causes a raised ridge from Starlock. "Hey are you--" Before she could get any words out they HISS at her and she lets out a startled yelp and takes a few steps back and blinks at the languages, and again puts her hand up to indicate to Des /not/ to shoot, mostly on instinct cause some of her companions would do that, attempting to figure out and translate what language that was.. Till then she just points to the Cybertronian medical cross on her neck guard. The corpse hisses a few more words, then seems to relax when they see the medical cross. Its a neutral mech, possibly disposable class since its very simply built. The shelving unit that has impaled him is right through the spark, and he only seems to have a few more minutes before it sputters out. He's calm enough, staying still where he is, relaxing when he sees his pet Turbo Fox is up there and alive as well. But then he notices the towering Decepticon warmonger behind Starlock. He points a shaky hand, coughing roughly. "Back. Behind you! They're back. Going to kill..." He says in broken Cybertronian, his voice cutting off to staticy sparks as he coughs up more energon and goes limp, that spark signature starting to sputter out from the sudden movement. Starlock knits her ridges, and quickly moves, ignoring the rust on the ground, getting out her emergency medical tools out, and started working to get the bot stable, deploying, and using her spare auxility energon tank for an emergency transfer. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you.. been down here a long time.." She'd say softly as she tried to calm him down, and perform what for her, was rather routine stabilization. Had it really been that long though? turbofox wouldn't of lasted that long up there without care, right? Something wasn't adding up, but that wasn't her main focus as she worked. Deathsaurus watches, looking rather uncomfortable. "Maybe um. He's a scavenger or something. Um. Yeah I know. Decepticon. I ain't' gonna hurt cha." He says. "Just don't move i think your insides are falling out." he says. "What can I do to help him?" The bot nods. "Yeah. Scrounge." He says. "Name's scrounger." Her says. "S' what I do okay?" he coughs roughly. "Was here with m' fox sniffing out supplies when this shelf fell on me." he coughs up inner energon, most likely he wont make the next few minutes. "I'm pretty messed up. You guys..don't hurt him alright?" "Working on it." She tells Des as she works to at least detach the shrantal from the shelf to get it off him, but not remove it completely, due to how removing it while it was right though his spark, was going to cause more damage, she'd got rather quite, quickly working to try and get him stable. "Hello Scrounge.. Sorry it took so long for you to be found." She'd murmur softly, flipping her field monitor panel up on her left forearm to keep an eye on his vitals which where dropping. "We won't, no worries.. I'm Starlock, I'm a doctor and medic." She'd introduce, trying to keep him talking as she worked with her tools. Deathsaurus watches Starlock work, unsure what to do without scaring the scavenger more. I mean he is a huge Deception afterall. The scrounger's lifesigns are starting to fade already "I'm a goner, Starlock. You better get out of here. There's rust everywhere and this place is pretty unstable." he whispers, coughing roughly. GAME: Starlock FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Quite aware of that.. very aware of that." She'd say softly, as she worked, attempting to stabilize his spark. "Long as nothing rattles the place, shouldn't crash on us." She'd mutter, remember her badge wasn't on. "Going to try to stabilize you okay?" She'd say softly, going and turning off his pain sensors, she knits her ridges though, theres alot of rust, making it hard to tell what was what though... The scrounger nods "All Right. Good." he relaxes when his pain sensors are turned off. "Glad didn' die alo.." he passes out, and with that, his spark gives out with him. GAME: Starlock PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Shit!" Starlock cursed, spark was out, so she quickly remove the shrapnel, and and attempted to resuscitate him with the defibrillators that faintly glowed on her palms.. Unfortunately after a few attempts she does realize it's useless and sighs, sitting back, getting her sketchbook out, and flipping to a specific page, writing down his name, and time of death, flipping down her arm panel.. She'd silent as she looks for his serial number. She'd glance to Des. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She'd say softly with a nod. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Its not the first person I've seen die. Are you alright? I know you tried your best. Is there anything I could have done?" he asks. Starlock gives a grunt, as she gets herself up, closing her book and slipping it away until later where she can catalog his information, see if anyone was looking for him, or knew him. "...I'm a Doctor, and medic, this is... Normal, for me." She'd say, keeping her tone even, if not distant. She'd Let out a vent and glanced back. "No.. I don't think so... Did what I could, they were comfortable at least." she'd shake her helm and look down at the rust and dirty energon on her legs, knees, and hands. "...We should alert the others there is a corpse down here.. get ourselves cleaned up before we end up with something contagious." She'd frown, having gone into full medical mode. Deathsaurus nods "I'm a soldier. I see people die all the time." He says. "So um. We got a place for the bodies around here?" He asks. "I can get him cleaned up. Think we can catch this rust and stuff? I didn't know anything around here could be contagious. Primus.." "Once were cleaned up and have proper equipment to handle whatever type of rust this is, only reason I did what I did was because I knew what I was doing and getting into as a doctor, and my armor is a bit more resistant to disease due to the type of sterilized coatings I have to wear, to ensure I don't' bring any space born illnesses down with me." she'd huff. "Till then need to keep people away from this area till we know what this is." She'd continue. "..Could you get the Turbofox?" she'd ask, waiting for him to go up first, and keeping herself from touching him. "also go a head of me, don't want to touch you if you've not already touched the rust." Deathsaurus looks down "I touched the door to get in here, Im sure I touched it too." he says. "We should have left the door closed." he heads upstairs, blinking as the Turbofox was watching the whole time. "You saw that didnt you?" he says to the animal who tilts his head at him. "Well. We gotta find you a new master. I wonder if anyone wants a turbofox?" Deathsaurus comes out of the wreckage, looking around. Who let him in the gates? The turbofox follows at his heels. "Don't follow me, I didn't feed you." he says. The fox sits by him, tilting its head and wrapping its tail around itself. "No." Deathsaurus says to it. "Im not safe man." he starts walking again and that fox follows. "...No it's.. good, we came down here, and found this, even if it ended sadly.." Starlock would say softly. "And as Scrounge said, he didn't die alone or completely in pain, so... we made it at least a bit better." She'd nod, trying to help comfort the young con. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the Fox following him, and chuckled. "There any cons that like animals?" She'd as as she followed behind. Deathsaurus pauses. "Lemme ask." he says, looking around to see if anyone else is about. Deathsaurus does actually in spite of himself bend over and pet the turbofox. "Its kinda cute." Starlock chuckled. "Animals are cute." She'd huff. "It's very much a pet, so it's bot friendly, and very much going to need to rely on whomever is going to take care of it." She'd point out, watching it, but not touching doe to the rust and dirty energon on her hands. "I'd take it but.. I share a room with First Aid in the barracks." She'd knit her ridges. Outside the shield, the solitary form of Khamsin approaches Harmonex, stopping short of the shield and glancing up at the protective bubble as though it were a building of note... and takes a moment to pull out his datapad, scrawling a few notes on a document that's opened on the display. It's a casual thing, really, and doesn't take long to actually write...even if it does take him a moment to actually figure just how he wants to write it. But, that much done, the datapad is stowed away and he clasps his wrists behind the small of his back, ear turned towards the shield itself as he walks the perimeter slowly, both spotting and listening for who might be present. Deathsaurus makes his way to the outside of the shield and sees Khamsin there. "Hey. You need help getting in here?" that turbofox is behind him. Starlock is still behind the shield, and behind Deathsaurus when she spots Khamsin and waves to him, she's keeping a few feet back due to the rust and energon gore on her. "Hey Khamsin." She'd say simply, still keeping a professional tone. She'd raise her hands up, activating her sterilizers, trying to superheat at least her for arms to try and sterilize them of the gore on her hands. Khamsin glances towards Des, then the shield...and then down towards the turbofox that's following Des. "Not today. I'm merely out for a stroll...trying to clear my head a bit, organize and collect thoughts." He shrugs lightly, glancing at Starlock, offering a nod of greeting in kind. "Hello yourself, Starlock." He watches the sterilization underway. "Did something happen?" Starlock is silent a moment as she looks down at her hands and then the shield, and then her hands again.. THey slowly tighten into fists. "Mmm...Found someone who'd been stuck here a long time in one of the old buildings, they were still alive, I'd tried to help them but.." She'd sigh. "Was too late... There's a lot of rust, dried and dirty energon in there.. Need to get it sectioned off till we know what kind it is, just.." her shoulders fall... Lost in her own thoughts. Deathsaurus leans against the wall of a nearby building looking at the forcefield. "You know I think this shield does more harm than good. Who knows what else is stuck outside it?" Khamsin quirks his brow lightly at Starlock. "Recently passed..." He looks towards the rubble and older buildings thoughtfully a moment. "Hmm...I see." Whatever was on his mind, though, is unsaid, and his focus instead shifts to Des. "The forcefield is a consequence for actions taken thus far, and a visible representation of the fears that come with the faction infighting." He reaches over to give the barrier a light flick. "It will fall as trust and faith are both restored." Spike walks in. He's donning his exo-suit, but sans 'helmet Fort Max link-up.' He's waiting for Dust Devil to pick him up, but hearing the dialogue, he moves toward Starlock. "Mean inside, but.. It serves a purpose just.." Starlock would say, trying to take the diplomatic approach, it protected the city until everyone was ready to work together.. Not blow the place up but.. That was already happening, right? Her optics where focused on the ground below as she thought.. Would she be acting rash? would she be doing the right thing? Definitely knock the other two out of their towers.. "...I mean if it went down.. You'd need to make good on your promise to help protect this place." Starlock would shrug at Des. "Would be relatively undefended, but honestly, its always been at this point with how we've been coming and going, just.. much more so from individuals." She'd catch movement before double taking and waved to the human, Spike. Spike walks toward Starlock and nods. "Greetings..." Deathsaurus shrugs "I could take it down easily but I think that would break my promise." He says. "I haven't gone back on any promises so far. Why would I go back on this one? Though know that Harmonex is just one of many things on my list. Its not priority but I'll come by and help protect it as needed. Is that good?" Khamsin looks between Des and Starlock, just sort of pondering over their remarks to one another. But then his attention is grabbed by the exo-wearing Spike. He exhales slightly and nods at whatever internal thought he had. "All the more reason to move ahead, then...though I'd rather have the chance to speak to the Dominicons before making any sort of...formalized arrangements and announcements." He gives a thoughtful 'hmm' and sizes up Harmonex. "But I would also say...unless there is unilateral understanding and communication as far as who shall be offering protection and be on-call to assist...the field should remain. It's security, even if it is ineffectual, the illusion of safety is powerful and should n't be underestimated. I would not advise to entertain such thoughts." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Khamsin and nods. "I'm part of the diplomatic division of the Autobots...I'll help out however I can if you have any concerns." Deathsaurus shrugs "Its not my city, so its not my place to say but. I think any decent sized gestalt could take it down no problem. If the cons want it gone, they'll take it down." he says. "Walls and shields are two edged swords. They protect things from coming in. And also things from coming out. This is a city not a building. Living things could be hiding anywhere." He says. "Course, if you guys need a governor, you could always be a subsidiary of Polyhex." well he'd offer. Deathsaurus adds to that "As a subsidiary, you get the benefits of all the protection my city has to offer." Starlock gives Des a look. "Nice try but I wasn't forged yesterday.. I know that also means being under Megatrons thumb, which /none/ us want." She'd say with a pointed finger, slightly hoping he'd talk a bit more from that, and sighs, looking to be lost in her own thoughts, before briefly snapping out of it. "Oh, Khamsin, this is Spike, Spike, Khamsin, he's a neutral who's.. been working with us." She'd say, gesturing to the Anubis looking Bot. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up and nods politely to Khamsin. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm from Earth, but I'm helping a bit on the Autobot's diplomatic division up here." "The notion that just because something can be felled means it serves no purpose is flawed," Kham looks at Des carefully. "The term security blanket is about as sincere a term as I can think to give it. It will not hold back much, but whoever rips it away will forever carry a black mark in the eyes of whomever owns it." He shrugs. "So...let it fall if, and only if, the cause of it's fall is malice. That way...the response is justified." He looks at Starlock, then to Spike. "Spike... a pleasure to meet you. I've no doubts that, in the coming weeks, we will certainly be seeing more of each other if indeed you are involved in ambassadorial affairs for the Autobots." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike gulps, thinking maybe Khamsin doesn't believe he's involved with the diplomatic goings on with the Autobots. "Well...I mainly am just here to assist in the Diplomatic area...I've been working with Crosscut pretty extensively. He's been sort of a mentor to me for the past few years. Deathsaurus shrugs. "Maybe one day it won't mean you'd be a Decepitcon city, but you would be yes." He says. "Speaking of which I better get back to my city." he nods at her. "I'm going to go back out now." he moves to open the shield to leave. "It was a good visit. Sorry we had to witness more death within the city lines. Spike looks over at Deathsaurus. "Remember...you still need to visit your son's planet." Deathsaurus looks to Spike. "I do." he says. "It's on the list. There is so much on it now.." he says. List? What list. Spike frowns. "Wait, your SON's on a LIST? What about him meaning the world to yo - " He shakes his head, not wanting to look too argumentative in front of the neutrals. "It's alright, it's.. expected with places like this." Starlock would sigh at the Kaiju, she very much had a lot to think about. "It's imagers shield.. so the dominicons really shouldn't have a claim on it. .yeah they improved it but.." She'd mutter, thinking, starting to do what she normally does when stressed and thoughtful.. She started pacing in circles, and knits her ridges hearing spike. "Relax Spike, merely means he's got a lot to do." She'd say, translating for the Kaiju. Deathsaurus snarls. "My son is /safe/." he says. "His people are gone, going there will only prove to you what I already know. His world is a dead husk." He says. "I'll find a way to protect him. And then, only then will I ensure the fortress can come join us. They're safe where they are for now. They will not be as safe as they would be in Polyhex now." Khamsin gives Des a light nod, not speaking while Spike challenges the notion of a list. "Be well," he finally offers to the departing Decepticon. "Until paths cross again, Des." He turns to better face the remaining pair of Starlock and Spike, smiling some. "I'll admit, Spike, I learned a great deal during my time on Earth. The ability for humans to converse and negotiate was remarkable in it's own way. I've no doubts you are quite capable in that regard." He looks at Starlock. "Is...he aware of what gears are turning?" Spike nods to Starlock and says "Sorry..." Spike looks at Khamsin, and says apologetically "Wow...you've been on Earth? I'm sorry...I should have known this..." He looks at Starlock and gulps sheepishly. "No." Starlock says to Khamsin, before knitting her ridges at Spike and Des and.. slaps a hand over her glasses and sighs, before mentally pulling up her belt and walking forward. "Hey.. Calm down, It's alright, just doesn't understand what ya' going through at the moment.. Don't focus on it and worry about getting' back, yeah? still dunno what is in that rust we where in." She'd say to the kaiju as she stopped just shy of crossing out of the barrier. Deathsaurus starts to stalk away, giving Khamsin a nod. "Sorry I can't stay and talk." he says. "Its been a long day, between the dead body, the turbofox.." who is still staying by but has backed from the angry Kaiju by now. It's an animal but it can sense the anger inside him. "And more people trying to control me...do not use my son against me. Any of you. It will not go well for you." all four of his optics narrow and his wings fold against his back. He stalks outside the city to a nearby ruin that's not within the city walls itself. He hits it as hard as he can, releasing some of the built up rage against his predicament. Spike sighs and shakes his head. He looks up at Starlock. "Sorry...I've been working with him about his son." He looks at Khamsin and says "It's complicated." Khamsin gives Spike a nod. "My first true foray into understanding humanity was around the time of King Menes. That would have been..." he pauses in thought, "I would wager...circa 3000 BCE? Roughly? Give or take a hundred years or so..." He shrugs faintly. "But I can certainly say my interactions with humankind were never anything short of fascinating. As for not knowing...I wouldn't worry about it. I don't expect anyone to know anything if I haven't told it to them myself. I merely inquire so that I know what could be shared." He looks to Starlock and Des again...just watching the latter for a moment. Spike 's face lights up and his eyes widen. "You were there in the time of King Memes?! That's awesome!" He looks up at Khamsin. "How...long did you stay there?" He adds "It's...changed quite a bit if you haven't been there since 3000 BCE." Starlock frowns seeing Des's frustration, but he took it out of the city, and didn't hurt anyone, plus it was a ruin... She'd sigh, and pinched her nose bridge.. She'd look down at Spike and frowned, her autobot badge noticeably missing. "You need to calm down some when handling him." She'd say softly to Spike, in reference to Des. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up at Starlock and says evenly "I WAS calm...I was just reminding him that he needs to handle the situation with his soon sooner than later. He's afraid his life may be in danger." Deathsaurus looks to Spike. "You don't understand." he says, calm now that he hit the building, even though his knuckles are now dented and covered in energon. "Im sure you are aware of Megatron's ...distaste of organics. He knows about my son and has threatened him. I know you're going to say then why stay?" he shakes his head. "Things aren't that simple. I and everyone of my Destrons belong to Emperor Megatron." he says. "Even Solon." he considers his son one of his Destrons afterall. "However, I must find a way to protect him from Megatron at the same time. When I learned what would happen if he returned with the others to Cybertron, I panicked. I asked for your help since you were also a father and.. I briefly forgot Autobots do not give assistance to Decepticons without a price. I'm working on it, Spike. I'm working on paying the price. For now, Solon and the others are safe. So I have other higher priority things to work on. That's all I meant." Khamsin gives Spike a slight quirk of the brow, but only just, as the topic shifts to how best to handle Des. But he doesn't say anything on the matter. "Hmm...and, yes, a lot changed during my time there. As for how long?" He furrows his brow... "All of it, we'll say. By the time I was on Earth, my shuttle was low on resources and I couldn't really move on to another planet...so, I stayed and studied." Spike looks up at Deathsaurus and frowns "The Autobots do NOT ask for favors if you need for help." He looks at Khamsin and gives a bemused grin. "So...just curious...how long did you stay?" Deathsaurus pauses. "As I said. there's a lot to think about with the situation. Right now, I have to get back to Polyhex and oversee some rebuilding projects there. This is not the only city that needs work you know." Starlock frowns again, noticing that Des heard them, and looked between the two, and gives the Kaiju a nod. "We'll talk later, and thank you." she says, before sighing, and starts pacing again. Khamsin looks at Des. "It is not. We'll figure out a way to help all of our cities..." He gives the Decepticon another light nod before looking back to Spike. "Roughly...five thousand three hundred years. Possibly more, maybe less." He looks at the surrounding cityscape. "I only managed to secure passage back to Cybertron recently and I've slowly been refamiliarizing myself with her." Spike looks at Khamsin and shakes his head in amazement. "Wow...So...I'm sorry if I'm being intrusive, I'm just curious...how were you able to be there that long without being detected?" he adds "What was your reaction when you head the Ark was reactivated?" Spike looks over at Starlock and says sheepishly "Sorry...I didn't mean to beaugard the conversation...it's just...I've never talked to a Transformer who was on Earth that long when the Ark was deactivated." Starlock watches Spike and Khamsin, she takes a seat on the near rubble to let them talk, she does feel Spike was a bit too dismissive there, but that was her opinion, what could she do though? "Hopefully so Kham.. Ah" She'd say getting out her datapad, and a flask, bringing up something on the datapad, before showing it to him. "How's this look?" She'd ask, holding it out. She'd then look down to Spike. "It's okay, I.. ahh.. I'm just.. dealing with some stress is all." she'd say in a relatively professional voice as she took a swig of whatever was in that flask. Khamsin sighs. "For a majority of it, I...hid as one of their deities, copying the form they worshipped. So they never asked what I was, they merely believed what I was." He motions himself over. "It was a severe strain on resources to alter my form that way, but...after cannibalizing the shuttlecraft I made it work. Improvise, adapt, overcome... As the Autobots and Decepticons started their feud again, though, I...kept as low a profile as I could manage. I did not wish to be drawn into that mess, and as such my studies became more research-based than observation and interaction based." He gives a light nod before glancing at Starlock, moving to take a look at the datapad itself and reading over what is written there. "A fair enough assessment... I'm curious to see what the response is. I do truly hope that everyone is ready and willing to get on board... though I am certain it will not be the case. Nothing ever goes fully as planned." Spike's grin widens and he shakes his head. "That is so awesome!" He looks up at Khamsin. "I'd love to talk to you more about your time on Earth if you have some time later." "I hope so too... More steps in the right direction, the harder it will be to be stopped." Starlock would nod as she brought the pad back forward and pressed the publish button on what she had up. "will be slow, maybe even met with resistance but.." She'd glance at the shield. "...I can see it." Khamsin can't help but smile a bit. "I certainly will try to make time available." He looks at Starlock. "I'm a stubborn fool who learned perseverance from the best of them. I can push back far more firmly than they can push against me, because I know I'll have Cybertron itself at my back." He looks over to Spike, perhaps if only to gauge the human's response to things. Spike nods at Khamsin. Starlock gives a soft chuckle. "Good, need a good kick in the pants." She'd nod. "...Sorry everything got so chaotic when you came in... Both Des and I just saw that person pass and... He didn't show it well, but I could tell it was bothering him, so It made things a bit more... sensitive, then normal." She'd huff. Khamsin gives a light nod. "Everyone responds to death differently..." He furrows his brow lightly and looks towards Spike... "So...would you care to hear what we're working on?" Spike nods eagerly "I would love to...if you have time." Starlock nods to Khamsin before looking back to Spike, and moving to sit herself upright, capping off her flask, and putting it away. "So, want me to start or do you want to?" She'd ask KHamsin, looking to him. Khamsin moves to sit nearby as well, settling himself upright and crossing one leg over the other as he smiles. "Oh, please... I'm curious to hear it from the mouth of another." He motions to Starlock. "If you please... do explain away." Spike looks around, noticing there's not much of an area where a small human can really sit, so he stands. He looks eager to learn though if that helps. Starlock nod, taking in a deep vent, as if mentally preparing herself, like this was practice of hero wn public speaking. "Few cy-- Days ago, I met Khamsin here, and asked him for help in regards to getting Imager and Soundwave to quite fighting where we could form a council here... Through talking it was brought up how there where a bunch of unified cities trying to rebuild, neutral, Decepticon, Autobot..So that evolved the idea into something better, to try and get the cities together to form a proper governmental meeting, trying to get those working to rebuild, to work together as one..." She'd glance to Khamsin, wondering if she was explaining it properly. "So, Khamsin here, is going around, talking to the city leaders, inviting them... " Starlock would say, geturing to Khamsin. Khamsin listens to the summary provided by Starlock, nodding along here and there and, from time to time, taking his own datapad out to make a few notes here and there. "That...would indeed be the summation of it, yes. As I explained to Starlock, and Des, and Soundwave...and I believe Dust Devil caught wind of some of it as well... the feud needs to die in the past. Cybertron is ready to move on, and I strongly feel that, as momentum builds, the notion of Autobot and Decepticon will be left to the annals of history, and those who seek to perpetuate the squabbling that led to Cybertron's initial destruction will...become in and of themselves, obsolete. We are stronger unified. We will die fractured apart." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike nods slowly. He looks over at Starlock, then Khamsin. "I wonder if peace for Cyb'tron will be like this...a slow process...forged by these sort of alliances in area after area - start with something small, I mean...it's not small...but...just in a small area - get everyone to agree on something...have a commitment to non-aggression." Starlock is silent, as she looks to the others. "I've been trying to use Harmonex as a way to build relations, show it's okay to have friends in the other factions, show we're not what we are always painting the other side to be, since you can't bring peace about by forcing people to work together, but by building community, and... showing the other side isn't just these monsters their made out to be." She'd huff. "...I know a lot of them have done horrible things.. we have too, but I think, that's what makes it even more important to do that... Build a community." Spike nods slowly. He looks at Khamsin. "I like that concept...still...I would hate the idea of Autobots being 'obsolete.'" He looks at Starlock. "The Autobots have such a rich history, and such a rich history of helping other galaxy inhabitants against aggression." Khamsin nods slowly. "Cybertron is ready to heal itself, Cybertron's people will also seek to do the same. They only lack a voice to speak to the groups who are delaying these efforts. That is what I seek to be...their voice. As I'm speaking to you, I intend to speak to everyone else, sharing the message of unification for the sake of all, as equals." He looks at Spike. "And...think in terms of someone who is outside of the conflict. Who is neither Autobot nor Decepticon. You want to...run your stall, sell your wares... but one side distrusts you for having customers from the other... and the other side distrusts you in turn for conversing with or affiliating with the first... You want to live. The Autobots want you to shun the Decepticons. The Decepticons want you to forsake the Autobots. Two sides of one coin. Better to be rid of both than try to appease both." Spike 's mouth opens to disagree with Khamsin, but he looks at Starlock, and then he thinks about Crosscut. What would Crosscut want him to do? GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike nods slowly at Khamsin. "That's a unique way of looking at the conflict." Starlock nods. "He's right, I maybe an autobot, but I subscribe to doing what's right, regardless of whom that is... Bot, Con, or neutral, I am a doctor, and illnesses, disaster, and injury do not care what side you are on.." She'd frown. "And that has gotten me in trouble.." She'd sigh, and looked out. "...That's why we really should write down our history, that way, it's not lost again, and we can learn from these past mistakes..make sure something like functionalism never happens again, where we don't end up with another megatron, for example." she'd say Khamsin gives a curt nod to both. "Precisely. It's not about...abolition and abandonment. It's about growing up, moving on, and doing what is best for all of us, not just a small fraction of us. These crystals here," he motions to Harmonex and the crystals behind the shield, "will sing equally for anyone. We need to realize that we are all equal in turn." He clears his throat softly. "But...that is my speech. My challenge to everyone...." Spike nods and yawns. "Well...I suppose I need to get back to Crosscut and debrief him of what I've learned." He nods to Khamsin. "Khamsin...it was a pleasure meeting you. Do you think we could talk again...no agenda? I would just like to know more about your time on Earth." Khamsin nods. "Of course. No agenda. Seek me out any time." Starlock smiles at them. "...I think you're right Khamsin, and Hope you can do better then where I've been stalled, even more so with Solus prime recently getting the space bridges working again to the other colonies." She'd say, as she'd chuckle, glad to see Bots and Humans interacting. Khamsin tsks. "I can't do better," he chides lightly. "Rather, /we/ can do better. You haven't stalled. You've made progress and opened inroads. But there is the old proverbial saying that you can only open doors, it's up to the individuals to walk through. The approach I propose we take is not to make the Decepticons and Autobots walk through first, but rather make them see they are at risk of being the last ones through, and that it's time to catch up." Starlock frowns, but then smiles a small smile. "....Thanks.. I think.. Thats the first anyone's actually acknowledged my work, without patronizing me." She'd huff tiredly. "...Alright." She'd nod. "..Thank you, I know we still barely know the other, but.. I'm incredibly grateful, it's really nice to not be alone in doing this." Khamsin flashes a slight smile. "You're quite welcome..." He pushes himself up and brushes off his armor a bit. "I suppose I should go for a good walk, perhaps...I was hoping there might be a Dominicon representative here, but ...seeing as there is not, that only further reinforces the need to host these efforts outside Harmonex. I'll have to scout the other candidate areas to see what works best..." Starlock grunts. "They are always in Valvolux, it's part of why there is such an issue with the Dominicons holding power over the Shield Imager set up here..." She'd frown and look to where the generator was. "...Why more and more I think it needs to come down.." She'd vent. "...Call it selfish, but because there was three factions working together here, I wanted Harmonex to sort of.. live up to its name" She'd explain, swinging her leg. "...But it can't be if people are too busy fighting over it, instead of fighting for it." Khamsin hmms. "But let it be their choice. One made in freedom once the fears subside." He ponders a moment. "Valvolux...I'll take a good look there and see if it works." He nods lightly. "Easier said than done..." She'd frown, looking down. "..I'll keep waiting, but if Imager and Soundwave can't stop fighting long enough to see they are part of the problem, I think.. I'm going to need to do something drastic." She'd warn, but nods. "I'm done letting them hold me up." Khamsin gives a nod. "Nobody said it was going to be easy... I'd even wager I'll find more than one knife in my back before we get too far. But...we'll still get there. I'm confident of that." Starlock nods. "...If you ever need help, lemme know, I'm not the most sociable of doctors, was trained by Ratchet of all meches after all." She'd chuckle. "But I know what I'm doing as a Doctor and medic, luck also does tend to favour me but, ehh~" She'd smile, and slide off her seat. "Safe steps, Khamsin." Khamsin hmms. "Ratchet...another familiar name..." He ponders a moment and then shrugs lightly. "Be well, Starlock. Seek the truth in all things and the scales will ever tip in your favor." He smiles and starts to walk off as well. "I...think I shall seek tea." Category:2020 Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP Category:Logs